Tripping
by StanaBeckett
Summary: Another in the Stana/Emma Universe. This time the girls go to a spa but it doesn't end the way it was suspected - for ANY of them. Mal/OC Simon/OC


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Seriously, if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. I only own Stana, Emma.**

**Author's Note: Another in the AU of Stana and Emma and the chaos that they cause on _Serenity_.**

**Summary: The girls on _Serenity _go out for a spa day but something unexpected alters their original agenda's. Fun ensues.**

**Tripping**

A groan escaped from Stana as the masseuse pushed the heel of her hand deep into the knot between her shoulder blades. "Kaylee, this was one of your best ideas when it comes to taking a day off."

Zoe and Emma moaned their agreement and Kaylee could be felt grinning from around the room.

"They say that they use a derivative of the old Earth drug ecstasy in their oils ta relax the patient." Kaylee spoke up, her voice relaxed and happy.

"Well, I'm relaxed." Emma replied, her voice more relaxed than it was when they walked in. A clock sounded from the speaker and the masseurs backed off, wiping the excess oils off with warm rags.

"You can get dressed again, we are done for the day." The men said, their voices in sync.

They exited the room with a slight bow and the women all sat up slowly on their tables. Stana stumbled slightly as she stood from her position, "I'm 'kay."

"Well, I feel better then I have in years!" Emma said, grinning in merriment , her eyes shining brightly.

"Gai Gai long de dong did they put in the oils, Kaylee?" Stana asked, her voice far off. Kaylee stared at Stana, noticing that her eyes were unfocused and dialated.

"They use an old form of Earth ecstasy to help relax the people." She replied.

"The oil couldn't possibly have -" Emma stopped, her eyes growing wide before she burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Zoe asked, her voice slurring slightly on the "s"'s.

Emma continued to giggle as she spoke, "We got drugged!"

Stana groaned as Zoe and Kaylee laughed, "Aiya Tian a, not again!"

She flopped back onto the table as someone walked into the room.

"We would like to apologize now for any effects that you experience. There was an excess amount of relaxant poured into the oils." The woman's smooth and clean Core accent filled the room, causing Emma, Kaylee, and Zoe to giggle harder, "As per our policy, we will return your money as you leave." With that, the woman walked from the room.

The giggles died down as Stana sat up, an evil grin adorning her face, "You know what we should do with that money?"

***FireFly***

Kaylee stepped from the changing room, her face both nervous and happy at the same time, "Whatcha think?"

Stana, Emma, and Zoe looked her over critically. A giggle escaped from them as they looked the silk teddy over.

Stana replied to Kaylee, "The design works but t-the colour ain't right." Her speech was slightly stilted but relatively normal, "Anybody got some Blue Sun? I'm feelin' a bit th-ir-sty!" Stana dragged the last word out.

Kaylee went back to change when Emma rubbed her stomach, "Ya know, we should stop fer food. I'm kinda hungry too."

The other's nodded as Kaylee stepped out, "Imma gonna get this anyway. Toby can't see colours to complain 'bout."

Stana, Emma and Zoe laughed as they picked up their own purchases. Emma carried deep red lace panties, bra and silky red robe. Stana had a black lacy, see-through teddy that covered very little. Zoe, however, kept her hidden.

"Why ya hidin' your garmets, hun? Too risque fer us unworthy?" Kaylee asked.

Zoe giggled, "I don't want ya knowin' is all."

***FireFly***

"Wash, what time are the girls due? I want ta leave as soon as they do." Mal asked, striding into the piloting area.

"They should be back-" The sound of the bay doors opening cut him off, "Right now." Both men moved into the loading bay. What they were met with startled them.

All of the girls were giggling and holding on to Shepherd Book, hugging him and showering him with affection.

"The hell is-"

"Are they back?" Simon walked up to the group.

Mal and Wash nodded, not taking their eyes off of their girls.

"Somet'n's wrong, Doc." Mal murmured, finally making his way towards them. The other;s quickly followed him.

"Mal!: Stana squealed, launching herself at him, "I have a surprise for you!" She grabbed his face and kissed him deeply. When air became a necessity, they pulled back, both looking flushed and pleased.

"Doc, her eyes are dilated, an' not by normal standards." Mal spoke, holding Stana close to him.

Simon turned Stana's head to look into her eyes, "I'm not sure what would cause this." Mal tightened his hold on his girlfriend, Wash held Zoe, Book grabbed Kaylee, and Simon moved towards Emma.

An exasperated sigh came from above them. Looking up, Inara was leaning over the railing.

"Do you know what caused this?" Simon asked, his voice uncertain but steady.

"Of course I do. Your girlfriends seen to have gotten hold of some ecstacy." Inara said testily, glaring down at Stana in Mal's arms.

Mal narrowed his eyes at Inara, opening his mouth to say something when a wrench flew past and hit Inara in the face. She cried out in pain as blood squirted from her nose.

Stana burst out laughing as Inara stumbled around. Turning to glance behind him, Mal caught a glimpse of Emma wiping grease off of her hand as she pulled at Simon. Whispering in his ear, Simon's eyes grew wide and he pulled Emma's bags from her hand and pulled her from the bay.

"I should take Kaylee to her and let her sleep this off." Book stated, silently guiding Kaylee from the room, her eyes drooping with exhaustion. Taking a look around, Mal noted that Wash and Zoe had disappeared from the room and only Stana, himself, and the flailing Inara were the only ones left.

"Where'd the rest of 'em go?"

Stana snuggled up to him, his hands trailing slowly up his chest, "Does it really matter what they are doing? How 'bout what we 're doin'?"

Mal's heart skipped a beat as he looked deeply into lust filled eyes, "What was it ya wanted to show me?" Stana giggled and pulled at his belt, dropping her bag into his hand. Looking in the bag, Mal gasped. Stana then yanked him from the room towards their room.

***FireFly***

Emma groaned as she rolled into the warm chest in front of her, "What the hell happened?" Her head pounded and her body ached as she moved and spoke.

Simon chuckled, his hands roaming over her back, "You got an extremely high amount of ecstasy in your body and it messed with you a bit. You obviously went shopping for clothing and food before you got back."

Emma raised her eyebrow, opening her eye to look at the bed stand, chocolate syrup and an empty whipped cream can sat there, "Did we have a good time?"

"Oh yes, yes we did."

Emma felt a coiling starting low in her stomach as she moved herself over top of him, "Mind showing me?"

**A/N: Sorry it's been awhile and the story is kind of spotty. The next in the series will definitely pick up.**

**Review?**


End file.
